Ahadi Conglomerate
Located in the galaxy's Northeast, the Ahadi Conglomerate is considered by other realms to be less of a nations and more of a single, unified mega corporation where all the inhabitants of the Conglomerate's planets are members. Populated by the Ahadi, the Conglomerate is always ready to make new trade deals, even with those empires which would seem repulsive or dangerous to other species. While the Conglomerate has had a series of mottos over the years (each one created to make them more appealing to other nations), the best known one is: "Working together, we all profit" Government The Board of Directors No king, high priest or president governs the Ahadi Conglomerate. The theoretical leader of this realm, the Chief Executive, is an elected member of the organ which decides in all matters, both in peace and war. Known as the board of directors, it is formed by a handful of extremelly wealthy individuals, as only wealth determines an Ahadi's position in the Conglomerate. While the members of this organ come from different backgrounds and own different businesses, they all have the same goal: To make sure the Conglomerate always makes a profit. All choices in the Board, from the colonization of a new planet, to declaring war against a dangerous foe, are never done without careful calculations about possible risks and expected profit. While rivalries are not uncommon amongst the members of the board, these are seldom made public, as chaos and infighting are always the doom of empires and companies. A member of the board who cannot work with the others will be swiftly voted out. Such events are quite rare, as the Ahadi who leaves will quickly be seen as untrustworthy, a pariah who no other Ahadi will dare to make business with. For the Ahadi, this is the closest thing to a death sentence, one of the reasons why the members of the Board always try to keep their rivalries and hatreds hidden as they continue to work together for the good of the whole Conglomerate. Divisions As it happens with other major companies, the citizens (or employees) of the Ahadi Conglomerate are divided into divisions, each of them tasked with a single goal. These objectives all focus on making sure the company-like realm works without problems or restraints and often change as the Board of Directors tries to adapt to an ever-changeing galaxy. Depending on the importance of the goal, a division will have a handful of Ahadi working in it, or several hundreds of thousands. For instance, the "Division of profitable trade with the Commonwealth" has several hundred members, mostly diplomats and specialized traders and bankers whose task is to make sure the trades routes between the Conglomerate and the Commonwealth are always open and only the best deals are taken. On the other hand, the "Division for the Protection of the Conglomerate's trade convoys" is made of dozens of corvettes and thousands of crew members who make sure pirates do not try to steal or destroy the Conglomerate's precious merchant vessels. The main divisions of the Ahadi Conglomerate are: '-Division for the defence and expansion of the Conglomerate's assets':The Ahadi's military, it protects the Conglomerate's assets in and out of the nation's borders. The Commanders and Admirals of this division are often seen as well-prepared by other nations, yet also shy when it comes to taking risks or using their valuable forces in daring attacks. '-Division of preparation and maintenance of high levels of production': The Ahadi's education system, it makes sure new and old generations of Ahadi are always ready to adapt to any new challenges the Conglomerate may face in the near future. '-Division for the fluent transaction of goods and personnel:' The division in charge of the Ahadi's immense fleet of trading vessels and transport ships. Also seen as the main diplomatic core of the Conglomerate, as merchants are often the first Ahadi to meet other races and realms. '-Division of development of the Conglomerate's assets:' The Ahadi's science division. Its members often try to go to other nations to acquire more useful knowledge to be used for the profit of the whole Conglomerate. Category:Ahadi Category:Nations